


Blanket Fort [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Gen, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: A storm that leaves Storybrooke without power and Emma winds up spending the time with Henry and Regina in an unexpectedly warm and comforting place. Swan Queen friendship (not ship!) with a positive mention of Captain Swan.





	Blanket Fort [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blanket Fort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266475) by [holdouttrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout). 



  
Cover art by: [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [holdouttrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5la0tagy76tjk7y/Once%20Upon%20A%20Time_Blanket%20Fort.mp3?dl=0) [3.73 MB, 00:12:57]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y779tn7nqojkbsb/Once%20Upon%20A%20Time_Blanket%20Fort.m4b?dl=0) [9.22 MB, 00:12:57]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to holdouttrout for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty) for cover art.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb). Thanks so much for your help and general encouragement on my Pod Together project and for being such an excellent Podfication buddy!


End file.
